Adventures in babysitting
by PariahDark
Summary: When Jack gets a call from Shepard asking to watch her daughter for a while she says yes not knowing that she'd soon have to fight entire legions of terrorists trying to drag her and Miranda back into Cerberus clutches.
1. Chapter 1

As Jack walked across the halls of the academy she felt her omni-tool buzz, signaling someone was calling. She considered ignoring whoever it was but they'd probably just keep calling.

"Who the hell calls this early?" she said before noticing it was Shepard calling.

"Jack how's my favorite teacher doing?" as usual Shepard looked all too happy on the view screen. Ever since the red haired girl scout had retired from the alliance and settled down with Liara and had her blue bundle of joy she's been far too happy. Or at least that's how she always seemed to her friends.

"What do you want Shepard?"

"Can't I just call an old friend and say hello?"

Jack recalled the last time Shepard called this early. She wound up moving her and Miranda to Thessia to teach young biotics at this stupid academy. Not that she hated teaching or anything and the Asari, like all other races, were more than happy to snatch up anybody who'd ever been on the Normandy. When she first arrived the director practically bent over backwards to get her to agree.

"Blow me Shepard, the only people I want to talk to this early is Miranda and only because it leads to sex."

Jack started to reach for the disconnect button when Shepard spoke up.

"Jack wait! I need a favor."

"Go on" she said knowing it must be important.

Shepard's face turned serious. A face Jack had seen her put on many times when she served on the Normandy. It was usually followed by a mission briefing.

"As we both know after the war Cerberus was left broken and nearly died off. Unfortunately Terra Firma seems to have taken them in."

"Wait that shitty pro human group?" From what she remembered they were never more than xenophobes who wined about how humanity was being oppressed. They'd tried to recruit her early on but it ended with her shooting most of them and them running away like cowards.

"Yeah they gained ground during the war when they showed how humanity was saving the galaxy. Anyway the two groups have joined forces and have been gathering their strength in some of the old Cerberus bases. I had Garrus and Grunt look into the matter and they told me it could turn ugly."

"So you want me there to crack some skulls?" If Shepard asked she'd go. She loved teaching these kids but by god did it get boring.

"No I got the man power covered. I'll be taking some newly graduated N7 soldiers as well as Grunt's squad with me."

"Then why call me?" Now Shepard was looking nervous.

"Well the thing is Liara is currently overseeing a dig site on the other side of the galaxy and her father is currently on vacation on the Krogan home world. So I know it's sudden but I was wondering if you and Miranda can watch Benny until I get back."

For a moment Jack wondered if Shepard was trying to be funny. On one hand she actually liked hanging out with her unofficial niece, but on the other hand Miranda was eight months pregnant and constantly moody. So it wasn't the ideal place for a hyperactive ten year old.

Shepard seeing her favorite convict in deep thought decided to play the Benny card.

"It would really mean a lot to her Jack, you know she loves her two favorite aunts." Jack couldn't hid the blush.

"Alright fine."

"Great come pick her up after work." as soon as the call ended Jack slumped down on her desk and looked at the only two pictures she had. One was of her and Miranda at their wedding, it was in fact the only picture of their wedding seeing as she had personally destroyed all cameras so now one outside the guests would know she wore the dress. The second was a picture of her biotic varren Eezo happily chewing on a stuffed reaper doll.

"Should probably call her and tell her we'll be on babysitting duty for a while." she hesitated not knowing what mood her wife would be in as she made the call. As soon as the vid screen opened it became clear her mood was anything but good. Her hair was disheveled, eyes bloodshot and her expression told her Jack that she had about three seconds to improve her mood.

"Jack why the bloody hell are you calling this early?"

"Uh... well funny thing babe Shepard called asking a favor" she saw anger appear on her face. When she spoke it was clear she was annoyed.

"And what did she want this time?"

"She has to deal with some Terra Firmia group that gathered whatever remained of Cerberus and she wants to know if"

"No! you're not going and that's final!" but even though she sounded angry Jack heard the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry cheerleader she just wants us to watch Benny while she's away." Miranda relaxed after this.

"Good, when will she get here?" all traces of anger were gone replaced by happiness and excitement.

 _Think god for mood swings._

"I'll be picking her up after work. Now go back to sleep I'll see you at home."

"Love you."

"Love you to babe." with that out of the way she turned back to whatever work she had as she mentally prepared herself for what was coming.

Even though the war had long ended she still missed the days of action. Nowadays the only time she felt excited was when two of her students got into it and she had to show them who's boss. And as she looked at the clock it was clear she had teaching to do.

By the time the academy was letting out for the day and she was slipping into her skycar she was exhausted. But the day wasn't over yet so she punched in the coordinates to Shepard's home and switched to the auto pilot and relaxed for the half an hour trip to the T'soni estate. After the way Shepard had bought a rater untouched plot of land and built her own house along with the help of the Normandy crew.

When she finally landed and made her way to the door she couldn't hide the smile at the thought of seeing her niece. She haden't seen her in a while due to work and helping her wife.

The door swung open to reveal Shepard dressed in armor from the waist down. In the years following the war Shepard hadn't changed much. She still wore that same smile she had for everyone and looked at everyone with the same happiness filled green eyes that showed she was happy to be alive. In fact the only thing Jack could say she changed was her hair. When she was active she had it cut short so it didn't get in the way but after the way she let her fiery red locks extend to a shoulder length ponytail. But now it was gone, replaced by a shorter style barely going passed her ear.

"What's with the new look? I thought you said you'd never cut your hair?"

"Believe me I'd rather have it long but it's pretty hard to aim when you have to brush it out of the way."

"And how did Liara and Benny take the new style?" it was no secret that the Asari found hair adorable and fascinating. It's why most humans living here never cut it.

"Well Benny took it rather well after I promised that it would grow back and that I'd never cut it again. "

"And Liara?" Jack could count the number of times she'd seen Liara stare at Shpard's hair and try to touch it when she thought she could get away with it.

"I'll cross that bridge in due time. Now come in Benny's just finishing packing" as they walked inside Jack wondered if this would be her life soon. She'd never been a fan of the whole family lifestyle, preferring to be alone and trust only herself. Then Shepard had convinced her she was a person, then she met Miranda and after moths of threats and trying to kill her they formed a relationship. It wasn't until they were both on earth did they stop prancing about and say they loved each other. Jack had under a massive horde of enemies said that if they survived the battle she'd propose then and there. And as the last of the reapers fell dead she'd dropped to her knee and asked.

"So Jack I hear you and Miranda are expecting."

"Yeah she wanted a kid and I couldn't find a reason to say no." It was actually Jack that wanted the kid but due to an injury she got from a banshee claw during the war she wasn't able to do that. But after seeing how plumb and moody Miranda had gotten she was rather thankful she didn't have to carry their child.

"Honestly I still can't believe how she did it. Some kind of big scientific words I didn't understand involving bio engineering and gene splicing but what I do know is that kid will have both our DNA and be completely ours. She said it will be a girl and possibly be a natural biotic like an asari but as long as it's healty I couldn't care less."

"Well I'm happy for you two and I know you'll make a great dad, or will you be taking the motherly role?"

"Funny now shut up before I send you flying out the window." as soon as Shepard opened the door to the brightly colored room Jack was hit with a bundle of energy that wrapped her tiny hands around her waist in a excited hug.

"Aunt Jack!" Jack didn't bother to hide the smile as she pulled her niece from her waist.

"Hey blue so you ready to spend some time with your favorite aunts?"

"Yes! Is aunt Miranda here to?" she said looking around when she didn't see her.

"No she's at home but she'll be excited to see you. Not to mention Eezo." Hearing the name of her favorite varren she raced into her room and came running out with a backpack overflowing with goods. Before she could run off toward the skycar Shepard made sure she had everything.

"So Benny do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Multiple sets of clothes?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"And what about Snuggles?"

"Of course" but after opening her backpack and not finding it a look of horror washed over her face and she ran back into her room and started franticly tearing through everything.

"Snuggles?" Jack was curious about all the fuss was.

"We took her to a zoo on earth a couple years ago and she fell in love with the pandas. We bought her a stuffed one that lights up when you squeeze it and now she won't sleep without it." after a moment Benny comes running out happily holding a stuffed panda with outstretched arms and a giant red heart with the words your my friend printed on it.

"Come on lets go!" she grabbed her bags and raced down the stairs heading straight for the car not bothering to wait for Jack.

"Benezia T'soni Shepard I said no running in the house!" but she was too far out of earshot.

"Don't worry Shepard she's in good hands. Now it's time to put on your big girl armor and show those Cerberus wannabes who's boss."

"Knowing them they'll either surrender the moment I make my appearance or the more hardcore veterans will fight to the death while the new recruits flee. Either way we can't let them continue gaining support." As the two made their way downstairs and to the doorway of the massive house Shepard started becoming more and more anxious and worried.

"Now remember she needs to be in bed by nine no matter how bad she begs. And tell her to brush before she goes to bed and when she wakes up. Oh and make sure"

"Christ Shepard when did you go from badass solider to helicopter mom. She'll be fine"

"Get used to it Jack, when you become a parent you start worrying and fussing over everything." Jack shook her head as she headed for the car where Benny was fiddling with the radio. As the car lifted up Shepard gave a final wave before venturing back into the house to prepare for her journey.

"So Aunt Jack will I have to follow the rules daddy said to?"

"Miranda might have a couple but other than that you can do what you want." Jack was never one for rules which was one of the many reasons Benny like spending time with her.


	2. Chapter 2

As the skycar descended to the ground Benny let out a small shriek in anticipation. She'd been excited about seeing Aunt Miranda and Eezo all morning.

"Now remember Benny, Miranda might be a bit emotional what with her being pregnant." But as Jack looked down she saw she was alone and Benny was already at the door.

She let out a small laugh before walking the short distance to the door and putting in the code. The war might have been over but she and Miranda were rather cautious and as such put in an extremely advanced security system. As the door slid open Benny rushed inside dropping her bag and running through the rooms searching for her other aunt.

"Where's Aunt Miranda?"

"Probably upstairs" that was all Jack got to say before Benny raced up the stairs followed shortly by Jack not wanting Benny to get yelled at from waking her moody wife.

Jack arrived at the door and motioned for Benny to be quiet which from the way biting her lip looked to be extremely difficult. In the master bed laid Miranda and next to her was Eezo curled into a little ball. As Jack wondered how to go about waking the two of them peacefully Benny took notice of her favorite varren and lost all the restraint.

"Eezo!" upon herring his name Eezo looked up and instantly became excited when he saw his master was home and let out a series of happy growls as he jumped off the bed and started rubbing his head against her legs.

What happened next was exactly what Jack thought would happen. Miranda woke up and was not happy.

"Shut up Eezo I'm trying to" but then she saw she wasn't alone.

"Hey babe you spend the entire day sleeping?"

"I didn't intend to. After you called I went back to bed then lost any interest in leaving." as she maneuvered her swollen belly to the side of the bed and began to sit up she noticed her niece playing with Eezo on the floor.

"Hello Benny it's been a while." hearing her aunt's voice Benny rushed to her aunt's side and wrapped her little hands around her neck in a hug.

"Aunt Miranda I missed you!" as she pulled back she noticed Benny starring at her stomach.

"You've gotten big." She said examining her aunt's massive stomach. Inwardly Miranda knew that she was just innocently stating a fact seeing as she hadn't seen her since before she got pregnant. But on the outside she got a bit agitated.

"Benny it's not polite to point out things like that out to people."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright dear. Now come on lets go get you settled in." Jack helped her wife out of the bed after watching her struggle for a couple hilarious minutes.

"I take you haven't had anything to eat today have you?" In the past her wife would have been multitasking all day but for the last couple months it became a hassle just to do one thing.

"I thought about ordering something but couldn't decide."

"Right I guess I'll just whip us up something. That sound good to you two." both nodded in agreement knowing full well that Jack was an excellent chef when she wanted to be.

"Anything specific?"

"Something fried and sweet, oh and some bacon if we have it. You know what just combine breakfast with dessert."

"And how about you blue?" Benny's response was immediate.

"I want the same but can it be blue? Daddy always makes breakfast blue."

"Sure two orders of breakfast and dessert one regular and one blue coming right up." As Jack moved into the kitchen Miranda made her way to the living room followed closely by Benny.

"So Benny it's been a while tell me how have you been."

"Great mommas been teaching be things like history and science and daddy's always teaching me things about the outdoors and survival."

 _Just like Shepard to already start her daughters training._ She thought to herself.

"And how about your biotics?"

"Momma taught me how to flare but she said she won't teach me anything else till I'm older." What Benny didn't know was that Shepard had already signed the papers for her to enroll at the academy so that she could be taught by Jack. But that was a surprise to be found out later.

As they talked and caught up Eezo decided he wanted to play and jumped on the couch were they were sitting and dropped his favorite ball near Benny.

"You want to play boy?" He'd let out a bark before nudging the ball toward her eager for her to throw.

"Alright fetch." she tossed it down off the couch and down the hall where he sprinted after it before dropping it at her feet to be thrown again. As Benny played with Eezo, Miranda wondered why Jack had taken in the little terror. Sure he was cuddly in a vicious sort of way and he often reminded her of Jack and for the last few weeks he'd been her only companion when Jack was at work and she was feeling lonely. It was probably her hormones making her protective again. After all Eezo might be good natured and playful he was still a varren.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Eezo instead of handing the ball to Benny ran straight to Miranda and dropped the ball in front of her.

"No Eezo if you want to play go play with Benny." but he wasn't taking no for an answer and butted his head against her legs slightly growling.

Seeing no other way for peace she took the ball from him and gave it a throw.

"Benny why don't the two of you play outside I'll call you when the food is ready."

"Okay come on Eezy!" the moment the door to the back opened the two of them shot out like a rocket. As she watched the young asari playing in the back with their over energetic pet Miranda couldn't help ponder if their child would be this happy and care free.

She'd spent an untold amount of months gathering resources, researching and performing experiments before she became pregnant. And nearly every day she wondered if she made the right choice. Sure she'd always wanted a family and Jack was the only person she'd ever want one with but she couldn't help but ask if she was the motherly type. Jack was great with kids, Miranda on the other hand little to no experience other than the brief time she cared for her infant sister before helping her find a real family.

Jack had just put the plates down and was on her way to tell the girls when she saw her wife starring out the window hand rubbing her stomach as she watched Benny rolling in the grass with Eezo.

She snuck up behind Miranda and wrapped her hands around her shoulders placing a quick kiss on her neck.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking about the future is all. Jack tell me will I be a good" but Jack stopped her from speaking with a kiss.

"Don't even ask that question cheerleader. We both know we're going to rock this parenting thing. And if anyone says otherwise I'll crack their skulls open. Now come on and let's get you and little blue fed." Reassured by her words Miranda moved to the kitchen were a massive amount of bacon, pancakes, cake and ice-cream were calling for her.

Benny rushed in moments later and was in awe of the blue feast that laid before her.

"Thanks aunt Jack." she said before plunging into her food wanting to get the dessert portion first. But her aunt had other ideas and moved the plate away with her biotics.

"Nice try squirt but you have to eat your other bits before you fill your mouth with sugar."

She started to pout as she took a bite out of a blue pancake eyes never leaving the dessert.

As she ate Miranda couldn't tear her eyes away from the heartwarming sight of Benny repeatedly reaching for the sweets only to have it yanked away by Jack. And in a few years she'd be doing this with their own kid.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening sun was starting to set and from how much Benny was yawning it became clear it was time for the young Asari to head to bed.

"Come on Benny it's time we get your blue butt in bed."

"Come on Aunt Jack just a little longer it's only ten." this was the longest Benny had stayed up in a while and she wanted to get the most out of it. Jack normally would have let her do as she pleased but she didn't want to come downstairs in the middle of the night to pick up Benny and put her in bed. Not with Miranda as she was, she got a bit nervous if Jack wasn't sleeping next to her at all times.

So Jack scooped Benny up and slung her over her shoulders as she led her to the guest room before plopping her down in front of the sink.

"Next time kiddo now wash up and head to bed." the young Asari pouted before grabbing her brush muttering about being uncool. As soon as she was done and changed into her pajamas she slid into the bed.

Just as Jack was about to turn off the light and curl up next to her wife she heard the faint words of her niece.

"Wait!... can... can you read me a story?" She would have said she was too old for stories but as she turned around she saw how tightly she was clutching her stuffed animal.

Her heart warmed at the sight and she made her way over to the bed and plopped down beside her.

"Alright one story but that's it."

"Yes!"

"Okay how about the story of how we took down the collectors and how I met Miranda. Let's see it all started from me breaking out of prison..."

As Jack told an edited version of how they met and how they took down the Collectors Miranda watched from just beyond the door watching as Benny grew sleepier and sleepier with each passing moment. Not wanting to disturb them but still wanting to remember this moment she recorded them on her Omni tool before walking to her room and waiting for her wife to join her. By the time she got to the omega four relay she saw Benny was fast asleep.

"I guess we'll finish this story another time blue." She said turning off the lights and walking to her room, just as she was about to open the door her Omni-tool rang and after a quick look saw it was Shepard.

"What do you want this time Shepard? I'm just about to head to bed."

"Great I was just calling to check on Benny is she already in bed?"

"Yes, is this going to become a daily thing Shepard?" If so she'd have to forward all calls to ignore.

"I'm just worried is all, Speaking of worried Miranda's getting close to the due date, you freaking out yet?"

"Just a little. But let me ask you something Shepard. When Liara was pregnant was she hard to handle? I mean I know pregnant women go through mood swings and other stuff. And I just wanted to know because I've caught Miranda doing odd things."

"Are you kidding Liara being pregnant was one of the scariest times of my life."

"You're kidding right? I once saw you take on a thresher maul on foot with a smile."

"No apparently pregnant Asari become possessive and paranoid about their bondmates. When I was working I caught no less than six agents following me, when I caught them they said they were under orders from the Shadow Broker to record my daily activates. After I confronted her she stopped sending her agents and started calling me every hour to see how I was." Jack was taken back. Sure she knew being married to the Shadow Brooker would be hard but she never imaged Liara would hire agents to stalk her wife. Even though she'd caught Miranda watching her through the academy's cameras.

"That must have been tough."

"Not as tough as the one time I missed her call to have lunch with Tali."

Now Jack was really interested.

"What happened?"

"Tali stopped in to catch up and as we had lunch in my office Liara busted down my doors and demanded to know where I was. Suffice to say when she saw Tail and me simply having lunch she was overcome with embarrassment. As we were calming her down her hormones kicked in."

"And come on Shepard don't leave me hanging what happened."

"She convinced Tali to come home with us and after the apologies were said and emotions ran wild we got to know each other if you know what I mean."

"You're saying all three of you..."

An awkward smile appeared on Shepard's face as the memories of that night flooded into her mind.

"And Tali was okay with that? With you and Liara?"

"Apparently she had a crush on me during her time on the Normandy and Liara made sure to show how much she cared for Tali as well."

"Damn Shepard I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"It's an Asari thing. It's actually quite common for old and very close friends to comfort each other."

"Wow and here I thought Miranda knitting was the strangest thing."

"Knitting?" Of all the things Shepard expected Jack to say knitting wasn't one of them.

"Yeah for the last couple months she started making little outfits. When I came home one day to find her knitting at the kitchen table I thought I was having a stroke. She had an entire hidden compartment full of them in various colors."

"Well you hang in there Jack." Shepard managed not to laugh as she discounted the call leaving Jack to finally move into the bedroom where her wife was waiting.

She curled in next to her and let her hands wander over the massive stomach that would soon give her the family she always secretly wanted. Soon after kissing her wife her eyes grew heavy and she found herself falling asleep.

And it would have stayed that way if she hadn't felt a small finger poking her cheek.

"Aunt Jack are you awake?"

"Mmmmnn no" but she was getting there. One eye opened to see Benny standing next to the bed.

"What is it Blue?"

Despite being half asleep she could still make out her shuddering form. From past experiences she knew all too well what it was.

"Bad dream?"

A quick nod was all she got as Benny clutched her toy tighter to her chest.

"Hop in." she said lifting the blankets. Not needing to be told twice she wriggled under the blankets and took a position between her aunts. Jack didn't fully relax until she heard the deep breathing coming from Benny which told her she finally went to sleep. She knew from her many past experiences how bad waking from a nightmare could be. And from past experiences it helped when someone is sleeping next to you.

When morning finally came to the small household Miranda was the first to wake up and as she was getting out of bed she noticed an extra bulge in the blankets. After lifted them she saw a sight she could only call adorable. Her wife on her side a small smile on her face as Benny had her little hands wrapped around her waist like a giant teddy bear. She took a picture of the sleeping pair and just to spread her joy sent it to Shepard.

 _She'll get a kick out of this_ she thought to herself before making her way down stairs to start breakfast. Jack had to work so today she and Benny would have the house to themselves. She'd spent hours planning today's activates and she couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was soon filled with the sounds of cartoons as Benny sat in front of the TV. Jack had made breakfast before heading off to work which left Miranda to put her plan into action. All the preparations were made, now all she had do to was start the operation.

"Oh Benny how would you like to head to the park?" like all kids at the mention of the word park Benny was up and out of her seat in seconds.

"Yes! Can we go now?" Miranda smiled and grabbed the keys to her own skycar, mentally checking step one off her grand day with Benny.

There were more surprises in store today but for now she'd let her enjoy the park. The engines started with a roar and soon they were off. Benny in her seat and Ezo in the back in his traveling cage. Benny had brought him so he wouldn't get lonely.

A half hour later they landed in the massive open park where dozens of Asari were playing with their children. It was always heartwarming to see how much people had recovered since the war.

"Alright Benny I want you to stay where I can see you."

"What about Eezo? Isn't he coming with me?" She thought he'd really enjoy playing in the wide open park.

"I'm sorry dear but Eezo isn't the most social Varren. I'll keep him with me while you play. Alright?"

"Alright." giving Eezo a playful pet on the head she went off to play on the swings as Miranda sat on a bench and opened a book while keeping one eye on Benny as she played.

After a few minutes she felt her Omni-tool beep. When she opened it showed a news caster going about an explosion.

 _"If you're just joining me it appears that there has been a terrorist attack on Thessia. Luckily there were no casualties and only slight injuries. Sources say the bombs were built by the famed human extremists Cerberus, could this be a message of their return? Tune in later to find out"_

As it cut out a shiver went down her spine. Hopefully this would be an isolated incident or at least that was what she hoped. She was soon joined by a young human woman carrying a baby Asari in a stroller.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

She took the time to look at the young woman. By her estimate she couldn't have been older then thirty. The young light purple asari couldn't have been older then a few months.

"Names Amy by the way. Thought I'd bring the girls to the park to play for a bit." she motioned to the playground where a purple Asari child was playing tag with the other children.

"Miranda and I had a similar idea." She looked out to the playground where Benny had joined in the game of tag and was outrunning the other kids. As she ran Miranda couldn't help but worry that she'd fall and get hurt and inwardly she was ready to rush to her in case that happened.

"I know what you're thinking but don't worry. Kids at this age are durable. Besides a women in your condition can't exactly rush into action, no offense." She would have taken offense if she wasn't right. Lately it was becoming more and more of a hassle just to get out of bed.

"I know but it doesn't stop me from worrying." Just the thought of an injured Benny brought her already unstable emotions to the breaking point.

"I'm sure your daughter will be fine. Trust me on this, when Naila was born my bondmate wouldn't let her out of the house unless I was with her."

"That must have been tough."

"Yeah but when you marry a solider you get used to the over-protectiveness." she said looking down at the small bundle in the stroller

After an hour of playing and using up a massive amount of childhood energy Benny came running up to Miranda a bit out breath but still full of energy. She stopped when she saw her aunt was talking to someone.

"You have fun?"

"Yeah... who's this"

"This is Amy dear, we've been passing the time talking while you've been playing." As she said that the purple asari from earlier ran up a nudge on the shoulder. "Tag you're it!" in retaliation Benny starts chasing after her while Miranda and Amy burst into laugher before the two of them tire themselves out and collapse.

"Alright Benny say goodbye to your new friend it's time we left but don't worry we're not going home yet. In fact the day has only just begun." She gave the girl a toothy grin and waved goodbye. Miranda could't help but smile at the scene wishing she'd taken a picture.

A short car ride later and they had arrived at their second destination. A place she knew Benny would love.

The second Benny saw where they were she couldn't contain her excitement and shrieked before hugging her aunt.

"We're at Blasto land! Come on Eezo!" she launched out of the car.

In short Blasto land was just a small section of a shopping mall that was outside and that had a lot of game centers, clothing shops and toy stores for kids which was why it was so popular.

"Benny you make sure not to run to far ahead and make sure you don't let go of Eezo's leash." she nodded as Miranda handed her a small amount of credits as she rushed into to play all the games she could.

When Miranda finally tracked her down she was busy focusing on one of the claw games. From the looks of it she was having trouble getting the toy to stay on the claw. Miranda watched as it slipped off the claw and fell to the ground and Benny hit it in anger.

"No!"

She rushed over to Benny and saw how agitated she was. She bent down and gave her a small hug.

"Whats the matter Benny?"

"This stupid machine won't let me win a prize for you." she said pointing at the prize that had fallen. It was a small blue metal wristband with the words "you're special to me" in gold letters.

"Tell me Benny are you going to let this machine win or are you going to win your aunt that necklace?" She smiled as Benny turned back to the machine a determined look on her face and started toward her prize. As she did so Miranda sneakily opened her Omni- tool and hacked the machines settings so that the crane would have a slight magnetic charge. It didn't last long, just long enough for her to win the prize and then present it proudly.

"I did it!" After slipping the gift onto her wrist Benny went back to playing.

Miranda drifted to one of the tables and watched as Benny kept playing. She was so focused on watching her slide from game to game she didn't notice the two men sit down beside her.

She took one look and knew that they weren't parents waiting on kids. Their eyes were focused and they were clearly nervous, all her years of training came flooding back to her but in her condition she wouldn't be able to fight if it came to it.

"Excuse us but by any chance are you Miranda Lawson?"

"Yes why do you ask." they looked to each other. One nodding before speaking again.

"Miss Lawson it is a pleasure to meet you we're big fans of your work. Especially the work you did a few years ago."

She didn't like the way this conversation was going and she kept looking for a ways out.

"You see Miss Lawson we represent a certain organization that would love to have a person of your talents working for us."

"I'm sorry but I'm not currently seeking work."

"Please Miss Lawson reconsider. We need humans like you in our new Cerberus." he stopped immediately after saying it and his partner sent him a death glare. She choose that moment to rise up and move into the open and meet up with Benny.

 _If these idiots were with Cerberus then it's high time I get Benny out of here._ She thought grabbing a confused Benny and running towards the car.

"Aunt Miranda what's wrong?"

"Sorry to cut your fun short Benny but I started feeling a bit bad and thought we should head home."

If Benny thought otherwise she didn't show it and simply started playing with the prizes she had won. As she did Miranda sent Jack a small message saying they would have to talk.

For she knew Cerberus wouldn't take no for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Jack was pissed would be an understatement. Her morning had already been ruined when her two advanced students decided to brawl it out in the middle of class. Now here she sat in her office going over Miranda's message as her two students Rana and Quinn kept sending glares at eachother. They reminded her of her and Miranda back on the Normandy. Rana being headstrong and not taking anyones crap and Quinn being goal oriented and wanting things to go smoothly.

 _"Jack had run in with Cerberus today, nothing serious but they asked me to join them. I'm worried they might ask you to. Be safe and get home soon."_

This was the fifth time she read this message and she wasn't getting any calmer.

"Uh teach you going to punish us or can we go?" as soon as she heard words her biotics flared silencing the two girls.

"Listen you two I can't have you to fighting it out every time you see each other so here's you'r punishment. You two are to clean the entire training grounds, and just to make sure the point sticks you're not allowed to leave until it's finished."

"But teach be reasonable."

"Yeah you can't expect me to work with this neat freak."

Normally she'd be willing to talk it out but right now she just wanted to get home and this was the best solution she could think of that wouldn't end in violence.

"Can and will. The principal and your parents agreed to this so you'd best get to work." after dumping them into the training grounds with their supplies and waiting around outside for the sound of biotics, but when she heard only the sound of groaning and water flowing she made her way to her skycar. But as she got closer she saw a large group of teachers standing near her car.

"Whatever this is it can wait until tomorrow I really have to get home."

Then she noticed the principal. She always seemed like polite yet stern asari from her few interactions with Jack and usually when she talked to her it meant something was up.

"Jack please forgive this delay but we wanted to talk to you about a potentially dangerous matter."

"And that is?"

"We've received a few messages saying in not so subtle words that we needed to let you go so that you could find more suitable employment. Of course we ignored these messages but they've kept increasing daily." as she spoke the gears in Jacks mind started turning and she thought back to the conversations she had with Miranda about Cerberus recruitment.

"Let me guess they were untraceable and didn't make any direct threats." a look of unease passed between the teachers.

"Yes are you aware of who's sending these?"

"Maybe and if it's who I think it is then we might have a problem. Listen Shepards looking into this matter so it should be solved soon but just in case have all these messages sent to my home."

"Alright but please keep me informed. You're a good teacher Jack and I want to make sure you stay safe."

"I will now I really got to go." she sped past them and sped into the sky going full speed home. She wasn't about to let Cerberus get their claws on her family.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Shepard had just suited up and was walking into the hanger where her squad mates where busy arguing over their strategy.

Or to be more precise Garrus trying to talk Grunt and his men out of storming the place weapons drawn in a head on assault.

"Come on Grunt we have no idea how many troops we'll be facing. As I've stated their stronghold has a loosely guarded hanger where we can land and..."

"And die of boredom! Come on Garrus we both know you want to storm the place and show them exactly how kicked reaper ass! My men are more then willing to lead the charge."

With every step Shepard wondered how soon it would be until their squads pulled out their weapons. She knew Grunt and Garrus would never try and kill each other, they'd been through to many fights to try something that stupid.

"Everyone relax I think I have an idea that we'll all like." all eyes turned to her.

"Now Garrus is right we have no idea of the enemies numbers and so we need to be careful, However Grunt is right. I don't know about the rest of you but compared to the reapers this will be nothing so here's the plan. Grunt you'll lead your men in a direct assault while Garrus sneaks into the hanger and flanks them. While you two deal with the main force I and my N7 will make our way deeper into the base. Any questions?"

"Yeah what the hell took you so long Shepard? I was glad when you called, I could only handle the politics and bickering back on Palavan. When you called I knew it would lead to some action."

She smiled feeling the same way. Peace is nice but all soldiers miss the action every now and again.

"Alright everyone we'll be in range within twelve hours so get some rest and ready your weapons they'll probably be expecting us" as they went to their bunks she went to her own quarters and dialed up Miranda. She'd heard about the attack and wanted to make sure that they were alright.

"Shepard how have you been?"

"Alright and you?"

"I'll be better after the baby is born. It's near impossible to do most things when you don't know if you'll have an emotional meltdown over nothing or become irrational. But as nice as it is to talk to you I know you called for a more specific reason. It's the attack isn't it?"

"Yeah it brought back memories of the war."

A moment passed as the two remembered the battles they fought with Cerberus during the end of the war.

"They tried to recruit me earlier. If I had to guess I would have to say that their going after the most skilled humans they could find or at least those that were known during the war." Shepard could guess where this was going.

"So they'll be coming for me then, No I really doubt it I mean I did basically take out the leaders of Cerberus so I doubt they'd want me."

"Don't be so certin Shepard. We have no idea what directing this new Cerberus will take. They could very well idolize you, just be careful alright." seconds after saying that she heard a loud slam followed by running feet.

Seconds later Miranda's face was replaced by Jacks.

"Shepard please tell me you're calling to say you already took out those bastards." One look told Shepard that Jack was pissed and worried a combination she really didn't like to see on her as it was usually followed by violence of the biotic variety.

"We'll be landing in twelve hours."

"Make sure you wipe them all out Shepard I'm not about to let them get close to us."

"Don't worry Jack I'm not about to let them get away."


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda had just managed to get Benny to take a nap after getting home and shortly after that she'd immediately went through the messages Jack had sent her. From her terminal she was able to decipherer the older Cerberus methods from the messages. As she worked she kept noticing that the methods were changing more with each passing message. At first they were straight forward and demanding but halfway thought they changed to a more subtle threat.

By the ninth message she was sure that Cerberus was behind this and she had a faint clue to what there next step would be.

"Miranda! where are you?!" she heard shortly after the slamming of the door.

"At my terminal" she said knowing full well that in Jacks angry panic she'd tear the house apart if she didn't receive an immediate answer. Seconds later her door was thrown open as Jack rushed to her side squeezing her for reassurance she was okay.

"You got the messages right, can't believe those bastards are threating the academy to let me go. Then they have the nerve to try and recruit you." she started pacing mumbling about what she would do if she saw them.

"Jack calm down."

"Calm down! I can't calm down Miranda not with Cerberus ruining our lives!" in her anger she punches a hole in the wall. "I should have gone with Shepard and dealt with them myself."

"And leave your pregnant wife alone with an asari child. Do you have any idea who worried I'd be with you gone and people coming after me?" she knew it was a low tactic but it was the only way she would ever get Jack to calm down.

And as she watched Jack's face go from anger to guilt she knew it worked.

"I know getting angry isn't going to help but Miranda it's all I know how to do. You're smart and resourceful to come up with a plan, all I can do is get angry and charge them like a psychopath." She sat down on the bed not knowing what to do.

Miranda sat down next to her "Jack you're more then just angry biotics you're my protector. The only reason I have times for plans is because I know you'll keep me safe while I think. Without you as my rock I'd be a mess."

Jack looked away embarrassed by her wifes words but thankful for them.

"So did you find anything?" she said after regaining her tough composure.

"It's definitely Cerberus but from the looks of it they'e changing their tactics. In the past when they wanted to bring someone to their side they used one of three methods. The first was to show that Cerberus was the right path for humanity, if that didn't work they'd stage an attack by aliens and swoop in and rescue them earing their favor and if that didn't work they'd resort to threats and kidnapping to get what they wanted."

She could't help clenching her hands as she remembered the many recruitments she'd done in the past. Most of them had been the first two methods but she could sill remember the few kidnappings she'd been part of.

Jack saw the distant look on her wifes face and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Babe I know what your thinking but it's all in the past now."

"I know but I can't stop myself from thinking about it. Anyway I'll get in touch with Jacob to see if he's been having the same problem."

"Okay" as Jack was about to get up she felt like she was being watched and when she turned around she saw a light blue head duck back behind the door.

"Benny I know you're there." moments later a blue head poked around the corner slowly.

"I heard yelling." Jack sighed before waving her over. As soon as she got close Jack scooped her onto the bed.

"Listen Blue what you heard was me just letting out some steam."

"Why?"

"Because I got some bad news and acted on impulse."

"Like when daddy destroys her models when she makes a mistake. Momma is always saying for every one she buys she throws away two." Jack laughed a she imagined Sheaprd making a little mistake and then throwing her prized model away and starting again.

"Yeah something like that, but Benny this problem is a bit harder to deal with."

Benny could tell from her aunts face that this was serious. Her father had a similar expression whenever someone mentioned the war or reapers.

"Is it those people from cerbros?"

"Cerberus dear" Miranda corrected "And how did you know about that?"

She looked away not wanting to speak.

"Benezia" she turned back to her aunts knowing them using her full name meant they were serious.

"I heard you talking about them, am I in trouble?" She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when she heard yelling she wanted to know what it was about, before she could stop herself she was listening to her aunt yell about them.

"Normally you would be but we'll make an exception this time. But Benny your parents have told you that eavesdropping is wrong." Miranda said sternly

"Okay... but are people really coming after you?" neither Jack nor Miranda answered and their silence told Benny everything.

She panicked and threw her arms around her aunt. " No! I don't want bad things to go away!" hearing her niece's voice filled with such worry and pain pushed Miranda's already unstable emotions over the edge and she picked up a crying Benny and held her close to her chest.

"Don't cry Benny we're not going anywhere." as she tried to calm Benny down Jack could only watch. From her point of she was seeing a vison of the future as her wife calmed down a crying child, it filled her with hope and anticipation.

As soon as Benny stopped crying Jack got up and joined in the hug.

"There's nothing to worry about blue, it take nothing sort of an army to drag us away and besides your dads taking the fight to them."

"She is?"

"Yeah so don't worry."

"Okay... can I sleep with you guys tonight?" She believed her aunts but that didn't completely stop her worries.

"Sure go get ready." as soon as her feet touched the ground she ran to her room to get ready. When Jack knew she was out of range she turned to Miranda and deeply kissed her.

"Jack what was that for?"

"Cause I felt like it now send the message to Jacob before Benny gets back." they'd deal with this in due time but right now they had more important things to deal with.


	7. Chapter 7

While Jack went about taking care of Benny downstairs Miranda continued going through her old contacts as well as reading the message Jacob had finally sent her.

 _"Miranda from what you told me and from what I've learned you've been targeted by this new Cerberus. Same problem has been happening to some of the old scientists, a good portion have already signed up or gone dark. I'll keep you informed on anything thing else I find."_

She didn't like that scientists have joined their cause for she knew that anything they produced wouldn't be good.

The news only got worse from there. When she left Cerberus she kept tabs on some of the more radical members for good measures and from what she was seeing on her terminal nearly all those men signed up or were found dead in their homes. It was clear that this new organization was smart and going for the most noteworthy members they could find.

She'd have to plan her next steps carefully and rely on some of her old skills if she wanted to stay ahead of them. A thin smile formed as she knew that outsmarting them would be fun.

"Now lets see where should I begin?" there were many options to start from but she knew that if she was going to play this cat and mouse game she'd have to set some bait to lure these mice out.

She stood up and went to find her wife knowing the following conversation wasn't going to be nice but it would have to happen if they were to get the information they needed.

When she finally tracked Jack down she was taken back by the sight of adorableness that she was witnessing.

Somehow while she had been working the two of them had gotten bored and had somehow gotten into a wrestling match on the floor.

Benny was pinned beneath Jack and was furiously trying to get free.

"Say you give up and I'll let you free."

"Never!" but despite all her squirming she couldn't move out from under her.

"Fine... I give up." hearing those words Jack relented her grip and helped her off.

"Not fair you're bigger then me. That's why you won."

"No I won because I have way more experience. But give it a few decades and you'll probably be able to pin me." it was then she noticed Miranda standing in the doorway and from how she was standing and the expression on her face it was clear she wasn't about to like what she had to say.

"Benny your aunt and I need to have some private time so why don't you get a snack and relax for a while."

"Okay." as soon as she was out of ear shot Miranda began with her plan. And as predicted three seconds later Jack was flaring her biotics in anger.

"No freaking way!"

"Jack it's the only way." She knew Jack enough to know that she needed to lay the points strong and fast otherwise Jack would get to angry and protective and refuse to listen to reason.

"It's either I pretend to join them to get information on their plans or we set back and wait for their next move. We both know that the bombings a while ago was only their first target and with people vanishing it can only get worse."

"Yeah but"

"And don't try to say you'll do it instead. You have a very long history of hating and killing anything to do with Cerberus so you saying you want to join would be suspicious while I on the other hand do not."

"I know but couldn't we...?"

"If you're about to suggest we bunker down here until Shepard takes care of them you know that won't work. Even if you destroy the main base if enough people survive they can just restart somewhere else and it's more then likely they have a bas of sorts on this planet while they plan their next move."

Jack was seeing red and she wanted more then anything to say something to stop her wife, but she knew she was right. Miranda had more then enough knowledge and skill to pull this off but it still pissed her off.

"Lets say you do this... how would you even get their attention?" she hated saying it.

"I'll send a message through an old Cerberus network saying I'm looking to join. If everything goes as planned then someone will come to recurit me and once we learn their plans then you can storm the place and tear it apart okay."

"Fine but I want you wearing a com at all times alright? And a tracker, and I'll be in a nearby building watching." her demands were actually on the low end on what she was expecting.

"Of course and If I think the plans going south we'll fall to plan b and kidnap the recruits and extract whatever information they have."

She knew that would calm Jack down enough for her not to break anything.

"So when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fine but tonight your're mine. No work just you,me and the bedroom.

A smile formed on her face as she knew she had just gotten Jack's approval.

If things went according to plan then they'd be able to put this mess behind them.

"Now come on we have a lot of things to do today before we put our plan into action." Miranda took a seat and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _Have to remember to cut back on the excitement._ she thought as she absently rubbed her stomach a feat that was becoming more and more often.

She was so engrossed in her task she didn't see Benny run up to her.  
"Aunt Miranda why does Jack look angry?"

"She looked angry?" it wasn't that surprising to hear, after a conversation like that she'd be off brooding for a while.

"Yeah she was mumbling about things."

"Don't worry about her dear she's just accepting she has to do something she doesn't want to do."

She leaned back in her chair to relax only to have her stomach rumble.

"Oh!"

"What is it? are you okay?" Benny asked not knowing what was happening.

"I'm fine dear but it seems like the baby is being active. Would you like to feel?" She nodded and placed her little hands on her stomach and waited for the thumps that came every few seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

The first step of the plan had gone perfectly. Once she'd sent the word that she was looking to rejoin Cerberus a contact appeared almost immediately. From what the message said it was clear that they were very open to her joining but they wanted to meet in person first, so she told them the coordinates of where they could meet and where she'd get the information one way or the other.

Now here she sat in the middle of a shopping district where countless people and numerous conversations allowed the cover she needed to speak with Jack as she waited for the contact.

"You in position?"

"Yeah I'm in a building directly across from you with the tranq rifle just in case things go south but I just want to say for the hundredth time how much I hate this plan."

"I know but it's they only way to find out why they're after us." she said scanning the crowd as she tuned out her wife and her mumbling.

Within minutes she'd spotted her contact, he was a young man in a suit who kept scanning the crowd with armature level concentration. One glance told Miranda that this man was clearly knew and she could very easily get him to give up whatever information he had with the slightest ease.

When he failed to notice her she she waved him over and watched as her rushed through the crowd of people thankful that he'd found her.

"Terribly sorry if I'm late I had some other business to deal with."

"It's quite alright I only just arrived myself."

As he sat down she gave him a quick once over. His suit had no bulges indicating a hidden weapon and from the amount of sweat pouring down his brow it was clear he was far to nervous to try anything.

"So Miranda you contact us about rejoining our organization?"

"Lets just say I'm interested but I need to make sure that this new organization doesn't turn into the heartless and corrupt organization the old Cerberus was near the end."

"Of course and I can guarantee that we've made major changes since then. First of we no longer want war or needless attacks on alien cities."

"Really? And what of the recent bombings?"

"Well there are still a few die hard members from the old group but we're trying to diminish their aggression."

"And what of your goals?" at this he grew rather reserved.

"Lets just say we aim to improve ourselves. And for that we'll need your skills. I can't say how happy my bosses were to know that one of the illusive man's top agents were looking in to us. You who brought Shepard back to life and gave her the skills she needed to beat back the reapers." the longer he talked the more Miranda realized that this wasn't a true agent but a mere low level recruit that had just been the first to jump at whatever mission was handed to him.

He had no worthwhile information but perhaps his higher ups would.

"Listen this has been lovely but next time your bosses want my full attention tell them to send someone worth my time. Until then I have to consider my options."

As she started up he quickly scrambled to his feet clearly desperate to change her mind.

"Alright I inform my bosses to send someone but please Miranda don't turn your back on the true voice for humanity." he handed her a data pad before she left.

She made her way through the crowd and into Jacks hiding spot. As soon as she heard Miranda open the door Jack relaxed but kept her gun trained on the man who was looking like he barely believed what happened.

"So what does the data pad say?"

"Well most of it is propaganda about how humanity is being oppressed and that by joining Cerberus they can become strong. They're clearly trying to do something but for right now we'll have to wait for a bigger fish."

"You think we should be worried?"

"Yes but right now we have to be smart. After all Cerberus might have new members but they always rely on the same tactics. The radicals he spoke about will probably try something."

But as Miranda spoke Jack couldn't tear her eyes away from the Cerberus flunkie. From the position of his hands and from the way he moved to a isolated spot it seemed he was talking to someone through an ear piece which told Jack that they had a similar idea.

After a moment she reached down into her bag full of gear and attached a listening device to her rifle so that she could hear the what he was saying.

 _"Yes it's her alright. No like you thought she wants to see someone higher up... No I couldn't she walked away to fast. Yes I know whats at stake. Yeah she was but why does that?"_

 _"Alright understood"_ he ripped his ear piece out before smashing it under foot and fading into the crowd.

Jack didn't like what she just heard and neither did Miranda.

"Looks like you were right but it seems like someone else is playing your little game."

"Don't worry Jack we got what we need now lets get home."

"Right"

The two of them left the building and proceeded to the car they hid in case of a emergency not knowing that their moves were being watched.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Shepard was busy making her way into the heart of the stronghold while the other two teams were distracting them.

"Okay first objective is complete now we have to neutralize any additional targets and see what information can be found."

But even as she said it something seemed wrong. She'd noticed it earlier but these soldiers were barely trained novices who barely put up a fight. She'd expected to at least go through a small squad of veterans or elites but no matter her job was to take this place out.

"Commander we think you should see this." she followed her solider into a room that by the looks of it was some sort of genetics lab.

"What do you think they were working on here sir?"

"Hard to say but I've seen first hand just what kind of horrors Cerberus can make." just as she made her way to a nearby terminal did she notices a small blinking light. Her instincts kicked immediately.

"Bomb everyone out!" she grabbed a small data pad and bolted through the door just as it was engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Sir are you okay?"

"Yeah I managed to save this, go through it and see if it contains anything useful, the rest of you spread out and check to see if there are any more surprises."

But as she picked her self up she couldn't hep but wonder what that lab contained that they didn't want us to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was in the middle of teaching her class when she heard the alarms going off. Imediatly the doors sealed as was the protocal.

"Everyone to the center of the room!" she screamed as her omni-tool sprang to life with the headmasters face.

"Jack the academy's under attack."

"How bad is it?"

"A few bombs went off around the grounds and we have reports of armed men entering the building. So far we only have a few injuries but that could soon change." as she spoke a explosion reverberated through the halls.

There were only a few things Jack really cared about. Her wife, Eezo and her students. And so by coming here and threating them they've crossed a line.

"Get the teachers and students in here as fast as you can I'm going to take care of this." in fact she was going to enjoy every last second.

"Uh teach did we just hear you right?"

"Yeah you did now you girls stay here and help get everyone inside this shouldn't take long." as soon as the doors opened she saw a lone Cerberus solider pointing a gun at her.

"Freeze subject zero, we can do this peacefully or you can resist..." he never finished as Jack unleashed her biotics and flung him into the hall.

She grabbed his gun and made her way through the halls informing everyone that she passed to head to the training grounds. Just as she killed two guards holding a group of kids and teachers hostage a couple of them came forward.

"Jack let us help you."

"No thanks these men are pushovers and I'm having way to much fun."

"Jack like you we're charged with teaching and shielding these students. "

"Alright you can knock off the noble act now shut up grab and gun and follow me." they gave her a cross look but took up arms and followed her down the twisting halls of the academy helping students and defeating Cerberus.

Just as they were disposing of the last of the guards another explosion rocked the halls.

"How many of those damn things do they have?!" she said picking herself up. Her wrist buzzed informing her of a call.

"Little busy right now!" but as she soon as she saw who it was she turned on the video. What she saw wasn't what she expected. She saw the headmaster and right behind her was a solider gun pointed to her head.

"Jack I seem to be in a bit of situation and could use your assistance, of course feel free to help the students before you help me." despite the circumstances Jack couldn't help but smile. Even in the middle of chaos the old matriarch still kept her composure.

"We have to save her."

"Don't worry we will but we'll need a plan." and she did have a plan. Maybe not the most cunning of plans but a plan none the less.

She steeled herself as she turned the corner leading to the headmaster's office. As soon as she did she was greeted by six soldiers standing at the ready. Her gun was taken and she was led inside where three more men stood guard and a man in a black suit was standing just beyond the headmaster, he didn't have any weapons but that only made me look more dangerous.

"Ah subject zero you've finally arrived. Or do you prefer Jack?" hearing her old title pissed her off but she kept her composure.

"It's Jack."

"Well Jack I do apologize for this unfortunate turn of events truly I am, but when we heard you'd been reduced to working in this retched alien academy I felt obligated to offer my assistance."

"Okay buddy one, don't ever call me subject zero again, two we're on their planet so we're the aliens and three you all blowing up my school and harming my students helping!?" her outburst cased the nearby soldiers to arm leap to action pointing their guns at her.

Their leader just smiled and waved his hands making them lower their weapons.

"Well how else was I supposed to get your attention. You who are the embodiment of human biotics. Your power alone could rival that of an asari matriarch. Just imagine what we could accomplish if you were to join us."

"Are you insane? I've been killing Cerberus flunkies since I escaped your prison as a child. What makes you think I would join now?"

He walked around the headmaster and up to Jack without a hint of hesitation or worry.

"It's a new age Jack. And a new age needs new ideas, new advances. To do that we'll need the best that humanity has to offer. Which includes you of course." a sharp pain shot through her leg and when she looked down she saw a dart lodged in her thigh.

"Again I'm sorry for the violence but we can't afford for you to say now." but as he waved for his men to take her away he head a noise that he didn't expect. Laughter, coming from a person he just had shot full of a powerful tranquilizer. He took a step back as she straighted herself up and pulled the dart from her leg before tossing it to his feet.

" You're going to need more then that to bring me down." seconds later the room shook as she unleashed a powerful shock wave sending everyone flying into the walls. The door was forced open and more men rushed in but she took them out with one shock wave with a warp for good measure. When it was all over she stood clutching the desk as the headmaster who had acted quickly and thrown up a barrier helped her off.

"Very impressive Jack but I do wish you could have warned me. I'm not the quick biotic I was when I was a maiden."

"Sorry but I had to act pretty quickly. My bodies a bit tougher thanks to these assholes and their experiments but drugs still work on me if their strong enough." after saying that her legs gave out and she collapsed.

"Don't worry we'll get you to the infirmary so you can sleep these off." it was the least she could do for her seeing as she just saved the school.

"Great but before I sleep this off like a bad hangover I have another favor to ask."

"Anything?"

"I want to have a few words with this guy when he comes to. Someplace sturdy and soundproof in case he pisses me off." this guy knew something and she was going to get it. No matter what she said earlier she wasn't about to put her wife in danger. Not when the truth would be so easy to get.

"I can defiantly have that arranged."


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda had just finished going over some more messages from Jacob when she heard Bennny scream. Fearing the worst she lept from her consel and rushed into teh main room where she saw Benny starring at news footage of the acadamy.

"Benny what is it?" the minute she heard Miranda's voice she turned around and ran straight into her arms. She scooped up the young asari and held her as she treid to calm her down.

"Beeny it's alright."

"But Jack is there!"

"Benny Jack is one of the toughest people I know and that's saying a lot. So don't worry I'm sure she's just fine. I bet any minute now she's going to call and tell that whoever tried to invade her school were nothing more than a bunch of pushovers." at least that's what she was hopeing would happen. She recived the call the school was under attack a while ago and was was trying her best not break down. Normally she'd be able to take a step back and take in the entire situation and realize that Jack was in a building overflowing with biotic teachers. However that didn't stop her from worrying and checking her omni-tool every few minutes.

"You think she's okay?"

"Positive, so how about you and I have some fun while we wait for her to get home."

"Okay" Benny said wipping a few stray tears from her face as Miranda searched through the channels into she she found a kids movie.

"Okay Benny I'm going to make some popcorn you just sit there and relax I'll be right back." but Benny was fart to entracned in the video and only gave a vauge mumble as she focused all her attention on the movie.

As Miranda got the snacks together her wrist started buzzing and she nearly broke the sound barrier she answered it so fast. The message wasn't from Jack as she was expecting but instead from the headmaster.

 _Dear Miranda by know you've realized that the acadamy has been attacked but don't worry thanks to Jack and a few other teachers all students have been rescured and the situation and slowely resolving itself. Jack whover sustained a very large amount of tranqulirzers but don't worry she's safely sleeping it off in our infarmery and should wake up in a few hours. One more thing, during the seige Jack captured their leader and he's being held at a secure location for you and her to interrogate. I hope this message eases any stress you might have had._

She reread the message three times before finally allowing it to sink in. And now they had someone to interrogate which if she had to guess was her way of making sure she didn't put herslef in danger with Cerberus again.

But she'd deal with that later right now she was going to spend the next few hours with Benny.

When she came back into the room Benny was incredbly focused on the screen.

"Benny I brought snacks." that one line snapped her from her trance. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and snuggled up to her aunt's side and continued to watch the movie. By the time it was half over Beeny was bearly awake.

"Alright Benny it's time for bed."

"Can't I stay up later? Aunt Jack hasn't gotten back yet."

"Oh no you don't young lady. A growing girl needs her rest and I won't have you trying to stall for time. Besides Jack won't be back for another few hours, so you march your little blue butt upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." Benny groaned knowing that Miranda wouldn't allow her to get away with anything.

"Can't I at least stay up untill the movies is finished?" Miranda quickly checked the remaining time.

"Well it's only got another half hours so I think it'll be okay but right to bed right after."

"Okay!" as soon as Benny returned her attention to the screen while Miranda slipped back to her terminal for a bit of resarch on the attack.

Within just a few short minutes she saw the patterns.

"I thought as much basic Cerberus attack patterns. Engage all entrances and work your way to primary goal. Well good news they haven't evolved past basic routines yet. But the fact they resorted to a all out attack no doubt targeted at Jack means thay they're either nearing the primary goal or that they've been backed into a corner and are running short of options. Which means that in all likelyhood they'll be comming for me soon." She imediatly brought up her houses defenses while simultaneously updating and improving them. There was no way she was going to allow any Cerberus troops within a mile of her home. Not when she had so much to protoct.

When she was sure her defense grid was up she returned to the task of getting the tiny asari to bed. As predicted when she went to check on her she found Benny half asleep cuddled up next to Eezo.

She scooped her up and started up the stairs with Eezo not far behind.

"Alright Benny you go wash up."

"Kay." she mumbled as she got into her pyjmams and slid under the covers. Eezo not wanting to be far from his sleeping budy hoped onto the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Okay do you have one in particular?"

Benny thought for a moment before it came to her.

"Tell me the story of the princess and the knight"

"I'm not sure I know that one"

"Daddy says it's about you and Jack and how you got to together." she made a mental note to have a little chat with Shepard when she got the chance. But before then she'd have to tell her the real events without making it to vulgar.

"Okay well once upon a time there was a young princess who was groomed from birth to be perfect. But all she ever wanted was to help her people. So one day she ran away from home and joined a dashing hero who was putting a team of skilled fighters together. Among the fighters was young rouge who was covered in tattos. For the longest time the rouge and the princess were enimes bickering and fighting at every chance but one day the hero had enought and do you know what she did to stop the fighting?"

"What?" By now the only thing kepping Benny awake was how exciting the story was.

"Well she told both of them that inside a ancient cave was a ancient weapon and that only the two of them could get it. So the two of them entered the cave, only the moment they were inside the door was sealed with a massive stone by the hero . She had enough of the fighting and would only open the door when the two of them were on peaceful turms."

It wasn't exactly what happened but it seemed to be doing the job of tireing Benny out and she had to admit it was fun making up the story as she went.

"What happaned next?"

"Well the two of them tried for houres to move to stone to no avail. So exhausted the two of them collasped next to eachother neither having the engery to move. Eventually the rouge had enough and finally said something that suprised the princess. Apperantly the rouge had never hated the princess, in fact it was quite the opposite. From the moment she first layed eyes on the princess she had loved her and only wanted to keep her safe."

"Then why act so bad toward her?"

"She thought that the princess would never want a rouge like her so she fought to get her to hate her. Upon hearing this the princess did the one thing the rouge never expected."

"What?" she was to tired to open her eyes but she couldn't get to sleep untill she found out how it ended.

"She kissed her. Apperantly the princess had been feeling the same way. But after that night the two of them were never far from eachother's side. And when they finally were let out of the cave and brought down the evil that was threating the people the princess married the rouge and started a faimly of their own."

As she finished they story she saw that Benny was already asleep. She gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. As soon as she closed the door she felt two strong arms wrap around her wasit.

"When did you get home?"

"A while ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was looking for you."

"So you heard the story then?"

"I came in right about the time we got locked in the cave. I do like how it ends though."


	11. Chapter 11

For the longest time Jack paced in front of the door to the holding cell that held their cerberus captive. It wasn't that she was nervous, in fact she was feeling rather excited. But she was waiting for Miranda to arrive. She needed her here so that she didn't get to angry and end up killing him. So for the past twenty minutes she paced and mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen.

After ten minutes of thinking of every possible way this could turn out the door swung open and Miranda walked in.

"Sorry I was putting Benny down for a quick nap and had to put the security system up."

"Right, well come on I want to get this over with as soon as possible." she typed in the code and the door swung open. Their captive was awake and seemed to be perfectly relaxed within his restraints.

"Ah ladies I was wondering when you'd show up. I'm assuming by the fact I'm in a remote cell rather then an actual station that you want answers."

His attitude was makeing Jack pissed while Miranda became cautious.

"Yes now why don't you go ahead and tell us."

"Oh I'm more than willing. But in exchange why don't you answer some questions of mine? After all fair is fair."

"Very well but I should warn you if you don't answer our questions or try to manipulate us I won't stop Jack from being her usual self." For a moment his calm dissapared as Jack cracked her knuckles. They both knew she would't kill him but there's a lot of damdadge she could do that wouldn't end in death.

"So first question. What is Cerberus's goal? I know of the scientests and of the recurting."

"Why that's simple we plan to do what cerberus was built to do and make humanity the center of the galaxy. With the war over and every race falling back into their old ways it's time we improve. We're aiming to improve the human race and to do that we need the best. Now I belive it's my turn, my question is simple. Your child, who is the father?" seconds after he asked a fist slamed into his gut.

"Ask about my kid again and you loose some teeth."

"So it is your's. I'd heard rumors of Miranda's work but I didn't believe they were true."

"Next question, you're after the best that humanity has so I understand comming after Jack and myself but what's next?"

"When we have the best we make it better. Your work allowed Shepard to go beyond human limits and we'll go even farther."

Just from those two questions Miranda realized just how crazed this man was. On the surface he was calm and looking toward the future. But just like the illusive man he'd eventually take risks and corrupt the very dream he'd stive to achieve.

"Now for my question. Why won't you rejoin our orginzation?"

"Because of people like you. You start off well but eventually you all go mad." she'd heard enough. She walked out the door with Jack following quickly behind. He'd be in locked up within a few hours and now that they had what they neede it was time to plan.

"What's the plan?"

"Shepard will deal with the main cerberus threat but there will be a few agents here to deal with. I have some old contacts that can deal with them but the main problem is my research. I'll need to destroy it, as long as it exists somebody can always try again in the future."

"And will that take care of the problem?" that was all Jack wanted. She wanted to take them down and put this mess behind her so that they can be a family.

"There's always going to be a few crazed people here and there but with the bases gone and the higer ups gone they should just fade into society." as she walked she felt a shap pain shoot threw her.

"Babe you okay?" Jack said ruhing to her side.

"I'm fine just a bit to much stress. Now lets get home I'll erase my notes and get some rest that should help." but she knew that it wouldn't. She'd done her research and know what this pain meant. She'd have to get this over with quickly for if Jack found out she'd switch into her proctive mode and smother her with attention.

But what she didn't knw as that Jack had done her own resarch, that and she knew when Miranda was lying. She'd act causul for know but if it got worse she'd step in.

Once they were in the skycar Miranda called Shepard to see if she had any information.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Miranda glad you called I've got something to tell you."

"Is it that Cerberus is after me and Jack and that they're planning to improve the human race with my old resarch?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"We've done some work of our own. But please tell me you've taken care of the base?"

"Yeah it took longer then expected but my squads are going through the labs and destroying everything. As soon as we're clear we'll blow the base. I don't won't a repeat of the last time Cerberus did expirmenting. At the rate we're going I should be back home within a day or two."

"Great we'll see you then." with that she mentall crossed on problem off her list. With the base gone the recurits would have nowhere to go and nobody to train them.

She leand back and shighed out of relief letting her hands roam her stomach as another pain shot threw her. She hid her reactions so Jack didn't notice but now she was sure that she'd soon go into labor. If she had to guess she'd wager less then two days before she popped. And she was going to make sure she got everything done before that happaned.

Once they arrived home Miranda rushed to her lab to start the program that would deleting any data concering any enhacement projects from the past. As she did that Jack got to spend the quality time with Benny who had insisted on some quality time with her. Which meant helping Jack as she fixed dinner. So far Jack had kept her away from the stove and any dangerous things and gotton her to foucs on making some cookies.

"This is fun!" she said as she used her hands to mix the dough together.

"Really? because I thought you'd want to do something a bit more fun."

"But this is fun. Momma always lets me bake cookies. Usually it's a suprise for daddy. She always makes more, saying they have to be perfect" She chuckled as an image of Liara fussing over cookies.

"Well lets make a lot then. Knowing Miranda she'll work for so long she'll forget to eat then come down here and eat everything in sight."

"Okay." As they worked about making dinner Miranda's progam was nearly finished.

"A pity. Nearly two decades of work gone in a matter of minutes. But this is the right thing to do." she'd made sure to include everything from her cerberus days. As the program ran she felt relived. Rahter like she was getting a fresh start.

A single ding told her it was done.

"Now that's done. But I'd imagine that cerberus is going to go out with one final attack." But she'd deal with that in the morning. As she leand back a familer scent filled the room and she rushed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen just in time to see Jack and Benny covered in flower as they pulled a massive tray of cookies from the oven.

"I see you girls have been busy."

"We made cookies!"

"I can see that. And how exactly did you two wind up covered in flower?"

"Would you belive the bag just exploded for no good reason?"

"No."

"The flower fairy came?"

"Two strikes Jack."

"We had a food fight." Benny said all to happiely shoving a cookie in her mouth.

"And who started this food fight?" Both girls pointed to the other. Miranda just siged and grabbed a handful of cookies before heading toward the telvision. As soon as she was out of earshot Benny looked to Jack.

"Is she angry with us?"

"Normally she would be but I'd wager she's far to hungry to be angry"


	12. Chapter 12

It was late when Jack heard the noise. Miranda was sleeping soundly next to her so she wondered what it was. As she got out of bed she heard it again. From the sound it seemed to be comming from downstairs, for a moment she thought it was her lovable varren Eezo going for one of his half asleep strools again. But then she remembered that Eezo was in Benny's room. Not one for taking chanches she shook Miranda awake and motioning for her to be quiet. A few moments passed before the noise was jeard again but his time louder. After a moment she reached under their bed and pulled out her emerency knife, Miranda had made it abundetly clear about guns in the house so all she had was this. She kept to the walls as she made her way downstairs. She tried to bring up tge security system but found to her annoyance it had gone dark. When she made it downstaris she saw her halls were a mass of footprints and damadged funiture. She could hear voices comming from one of the rooms. As she snuck up on them she clenched her knife, she'd probably get one good use out of it before she relied on her biotics.

From what she could hear there were two intruders and from how they were talking they weren't finding what they were looking for.

"Come on look harder!"

"Look I've already tore this place apart and I'm telling you there's nothing here."

"Well look harder! We lost all of our resarch when we lost our base and to make matters worse when our troops found out that they were up against shepard they lost their will to fight. So all we have now is a couple squads of men along with a handful of scientists."

"Do you think we should just grab the two upstairs?"

"We might have to at this rate." That was when jack decided she had enough and launched into action. She charged from cover and swiped at the assailants catching one in the arm before sending them hurdling into the wall.

"You two picked the wrong house." but as she was moving to finish them off one quickly sent a message through his omni-tool.

"Everyone converge on my position top priority!" she threw out a warp before running upstairs to tell Miranda. When she got to to the top of the stairs Benny was standing in her doorway looking tired and confused.

"Jack whats going on?"

"Benny I need you to go to Miranda and not to leave her side alright?" When she got to Miranda she was busy typing away at her consel trying to bring up the security.

"They hit our security with an impressive code. I can fix it but it's going to take at least five minutes before everythings up and running." But one look at the lights and people out her window told Jack that they didn't have five minutes. "Alright you two get everything you can carry and fortify this room. I'll buy you five minutes." before she left she caught the looks Miranda and Benny were giving her. "I'll be fine for five minutes." she gave her wife a kiss and Benny a hug before bending down to Eezo who was tugging on her pants.

"Eezo guard them while I'm gone." As soon as she closed the door she heard them moving the furniture around. She rushed downstaris and started doing the same pushing every chair and couch against the doors and windows as the lights in the distance got closer and closer. Her biotics were ready and she was more then angry enough to take them all on.

When the first inturder showed their face it was hit with an instant warp that sent them hurdling into the street. From what she saw there were around twelve but they were armed with guns while she only had a knife and her biotics. The funiture blocking the windows made it nearly impossible for them to get a clean shot which mean they were forced to brave the door which gave her a clean shot to pick them off, only it would have if the next few people weren't biotic themselves. They blocked her warps and novas with barriars and countering with stasis. She had an edge which allowed her to shake off most of what they threw out her but eventually she'd have a problem.

"Give up and Surrender Jack we just want what's best for you." she heard as one moved passed the barrier holding his gun to her.

Her response was a well placed slam bounching into the ground before throwing him into his buddies. As they tried to recover she mustered her strength and sent a shockwave directly into them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some panic and flee throwing down their weapons leaving only a small few. But to her horror she saw incomming lights and realized that more were on their way. Her strength was fading after that last attack so she retreated uptstairs.

"Babe how's it going in there?"

"Nearly there. Just hold on for three more minutes." But even as Miranda spoke she knew they didn't have that time. The security system wasn't fully up but the cameras were up and they showed her the reinforcments on the way. And as she tried to move as fast as she could she also had to keep Benny from getting scared. She was glued to the screen watching everything unfold. But that wasn't the only problem she was dealing with. All the stress and excitment seemed to have kick started something she couldn't afford to have happen with the house under assault.

"Are you okay?" she heard Benny ask.

"Mostly, lets just say that as soon as this is over I'm going to need to go straight to the hosptial." It took benny a moment to understand what her aunt had said but as soon as she did she let out a muffled shriek in excitment.

"That's amazing!"

"Yes but please keep it down I don't want Jack to find out. Right now she has to focus on the inturders and if she were to find out her focus would all but dissapear."

"Okay"

As Jack was catching her breath she heard the sound of gunfire comming from downstaris. Not knowing what to do she drew her knife and created a warp with her spare hand. She waited for the sound of footsteps but it never came, instead silence filled the air which was even more frighting. When she finally heard a noise it was a name being called. It took her a moment to figure it it was her name being called and by a voice she'd know anywhere.

"Jack! Miranda, Benny where are you."

"Upstairs." When she finally saw the figure reach the top of the stairs she smiled and dropped her knife. "About time you got here Shepard."

"What can I say, you know how I like to make an entrance." She wasn't alone. Grunt and Garrus were right behind her.

"What's wrong Jack? I remember a time where you could have taken an entire army without getting tired."

"Up yours Grunt some of us don't have a body like a walking tank. Miranda, Benny the calvarly has arrived." In one swift motion Grunt ripped the door of the wall and pushed the makesift blockade out of the way. Garrus for the sake of laughs picked her up and slung her over his shoulder while she regained her strength.

"Daddy!" Benny said rushing into Shepards arms. "Hey Benny I see you've benn having fun with Miranda and Jack."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad your hear Shepard now if you've dealt with the intruders downstaris could one of you please take me to the hospital?" she said as a huge pain shot through her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Half an hour to the hosptial had been torture for everyone. Shepard had volunteered to drive but Garrus had adamnetly refused to let her near the wheel stating that she in no way shape or form should be allowed to drive. So Jack had been put in charge while Miranda sat in the seat next to her holding back her screams. Grunt had somehow would up being her stress reliver which he tought would be nothing, but soon after regerted for his massive hand was soon under an immense amount of stress. As they rode Benny was seated in the back while Shepard told her of what happaned.

"So there I was pinned down on all sides by Cerberus snipers while my team circled around to higer ground."

"Then what happaned daddy?"

"Well as soon as they saw that they were being flanked I rushed down the center completly taking them by suprise. By the time they'd decided on a target most of them had already been taken out."

"Cool! then what happaned?"

"Well by that time what was left of them saw how outmatched they were and surrendered. But enough about me tell me how your stay with Miranda and Jack were."

"It was awsome. Miranda took me to an arcade and to the park. Jack was really fun espically while we baked cookies together." hearing that Garrus and Grunt started to laugh. "Keep laughing boys but keep in mind the moment I get Miranda to the hosptial I'm going to warp both of you into next week." The looked to eachother knowing full well she'd keep her promise but still decided to keep laughing at the thought of the once tought biotic in an apron baking cookies.

"Jack not to push you or anything but can you go a bit faster. Our daughter is really trying to get out."

"Babe I'm going the fast I can without getting arrested. Just hold on we'll be there in about five minutes."

When they finally got there Jack all but screamed at the Asari nurse for help. And it took Shepard at least twelve to calm Jack down enough for her not to interfear when they started working. It was all she could do to just stay by her wife's side as their daughter was born.

As they did that Shepard decided to check the messages that had been pileing up on her omni-tool while Benny was amusing herself with Grunt.

"Looks like Liara called... five times. Crap she's going to have my head for not responding."

she quickly opened them up and found that Liara had been keeping on eye on her and wasn't amused to find she'd gone of to play solidere. To make matters worse when she didn't get a response she'd sent broker agents to take care of her problems. "Well good news is no more cerberus, the bad news is now I have an angery and worried wife waiting to chew me out when I call her. Well I'd better bite this bullet now then make it worse."

she answered on the second ring. The screen opened to show a very angry Liara.

"Shepard what in the goddess name were you thinking not calling me!? Do have any idea how worried I was?"

"Oh come on Liara I was kind of busy, besides Grunt and Garrus along with a few N7 recurits were with me I was fine."

"Fine? Is that what you call it when a squad of cerberus troopers invade Jacks house and put our daughter in danger?" Shepard knew she had to choose her next words carefully.

"Liara you know I'd never indanger our daughter. We made it there before they got beyond the door. And you know Jack would never let them lay a finger on her."

"I know Shepard but I'm still upset with you. I haven't been able to focus on my work because of this." that is when Shepard saw her opening.

"Oh don't give me that, your the best archeologist I know. I bet you've uncovered hundreds of lost artifacts." She saw the spark in her eyes at the mention of her work.

"Sadely we've only uncovered about thirtey or so, but we're getting more and more with every day."

"Well be sure to tell me more later right now Miranda's gone into labor so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright but be sure... Shepard wait I'm still!" she cut her off just as Benny bounded over.

"Was that mommy?"

"Yeah she was just worried about us."

"She sounded mad. Are you in trouble?"

"Maybe a little bit. But don't worry Benny you mom can never stay mad at me for long." but after taking a moment to think about the times when she did get upset she opend up a saved link on her omni-tool and put in for a order of Liara's favoirite sweets just in case.

Back in the delivery room it was Jack's turn to have her hand crushed as Miranda called her every afwul thing she could think of.

"I don't care what you say in the future this is the only kid we're having!"

"Done"

"And you're taking the first week of night shifts!"

"Of course. I got the next couple months off." After the events at the school the headmaster was more then willing to let her off. Espically when she explained how she was having a kid soon.

"You're doing great Mrs. Lawson, now the final part is comming up so you may want to take a deep breath."

Seconds later more screaming filled the room before it was replaced with the beautiful sound of silence.

Then came the sharp gasp as the parents saw their child for the first time.

"Congrats you two, its a healthy baby girl. Do you already have a name picked out?"

"You got anything Miranda?"

"Mara, I've always liked the name."

"Mara Lawson sounds like a fine name. Now you get some rest I'm going to go show our little girl off." As Miranda leaned back and watched as Jack took little Mara into the hall and started showing her off to Shepard and the gang she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Sure they would make sure to love and cherish their daughter but there was still so much that could go wrong. But as Jack would tell her in the days to come the fact that she took the time to worry about this means she's on the right track. So for now she'd let Jack have her fun parading their daughter around but as soon as they got home they'd have her all to themselves.

 **That's the end, thanks for reading.**


End file.
